And I'd be your memory
by musguita
Summary: Una vida que tan solo cuenta en meses porque el resto no significa mucho o nada.


**And I'd be your memory.**

Son diez años después, unas cuantas cervezas y dos hombres que se parecían demasiado a él los que no han conseguido que le olvide. Camas extrañas y demasiado calientes.  
-Sigue siendo triste beber solo -sonríe de medio lado.  
Diez años dan para no olvidar y también para perfeccionar todas esas cosas que con dieciséis ni siquiera sabía hacer. Flirtear era una palabra que usaban los adultos. Un arte que se le escapaba de las manos y del que a veces se siente un completo inútil.  
-Sería una pérdida de tiempo y dinero.  
-Claro, se me olvidaba que eres pobre -enarca una ceja.  
Edward sonríe y por un momento siente que el tiempo se paró para los dos en su habitación de La Push. Todavía recuerda los meses en los que deseaba quedarse allí para siempre. Algunas noches sigue pensando que es de esas cosas que sí debería cumplirse.  
-Has cambiado, Seth.  
-Díselo a Leah. Te dirá que soy el mismo niño desquiciante que la perseguía por todas partes sin dejar de hablar.  
-Eso no lo dudo.  
Seth ríe y menea la cabeza. El flequillo le cae sobre los ojos y lo aparta de un soplido.  
-En cambio tú no has cambiado nada. Sigue pareciéndome antinatural parecer más mayor que tú cuando el viejo eres tú. La eternidad te está tratando de maravilla.  
-No me puedo quejar -dice distraídamente.  
-Te he echado de menos.  
Lo dice sin pensar, como el cincuenta por ciento de las cosas y porque se acostumbró a decirlo antes de darle la oportunidad de que lo oyese en su mente.  
-Yo también.  
Seth le mira durante un rato que parece eterno, como diez años y todos los meses que fueron. Luego le da un sorbo largo a la cerveza hasta terminarla. Se frota los ojos. Podría ponerse a llorar allí mismo. Rodeado de un montón de extraños y su mejor amigo, que por patético que suene, es el gran amor de su vida. Una vida que tan solo cuenta en meses porque el resto no significa mucho o nada. Podría llorar porque aún no entiende y no cree que lo vaya a hacer nunca como él sí pudo olvidarse de él.  
-Vamos, Seth. Tu madre me matará cuando te vea.  
-¿Qué concepto tienes del tiempo? Han pasado diez años, por el amor de Dios. Hace siglos que no tengo por qué darle explicaciones a nadie de nada.  
Edward ríe en bajo y le ayuda a la ventarse de su silla. Se siente mareado y tiene que apoyarse en su amigo para caminar sin tropezar con todo lo que tiene por delante y no caer. Al salir nota el aire revolviéndole el pelo. Cierra los ojos un rato y suspira.  
-¿Te importa si vamos caminando un poco? No quiero estropearte el coche y creo que a mi madre tampoco le hará gracia verme así. Para ella siempre seré su Seth.  
-Claro.  
Apenas dan dos pasos.  
-Por cierto, yo tampoco lo he olvidado.  
Seth se para en seco y lo mira como si de verdad el tiempo hubiese pasado para ambos y Edward Cullen hubiese cambiado de verdad y estuviesen en una realidad alternativa. Porque no cree que nada de lo que dice sea posible en el mundo en el que vive. Niega con la cabeza y echa a andar en dirección contraria.  
-Seth –le llama en voz alta.  
-Vete a la mierda.  
-¡Seth!  
Intenta correr pero cada paso que da se siente peor y termina chocando contra una pared. No reconoce la calle en la que está. Edward le sujeta por los hombros y le da la vuelta con brusquedad.  
-Era lo mejor para ti.  
Seth forcejea y Edward lo empuja con toda la suavidad de la que es capaz un vampiro hasta que consigue retenerlo contra la pared.  
-No tienes ni idea, Seth. Tú vas a morir.  
-Vaya, gracias. Yo también te quiero.  
Es curioso que haya creído no olvidar nada cuando lo básico sí que lo hizo. Otras cosas las echaba de menos. Es el frío contra la boca, el aliento dulce y suave, la languidez de su lengua y la sensación de que le mordería para retenerle toda la vida con él. El corazón que late una vez y luego es un eco en el pecho.  
-Tú vas a morir y yo tengo toda la eternidad y no me trata todo lo bien que crees. Nunca lo ha hecho y cuando lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde porque la voy a tener para mí solo. Así que si crees que tu vida es injusta, que yo lo fui, te aseguro que llevo diez años pagándolo y tan solo he empezado.  
Seth lo mira boquiabierto.  
-Sí has cambiado –dice.- Antes no hablabas tanto.  
-Y ahora que lo pienso mejor, tú sigues siendo el mismo.

**Fin.**


End file.
